darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
949
Jeb forces Philip to arrange the murder of a suspicious investigator. Synopsis Teaser : This night at Collinwood, Barnabas Collins has reached the spirit of Josette, and learned from her that she is not a hostage to the Leviathans. Now he is free to fight the ruthless enemy, and as the first step, he has persuaded Philip Todd to steal the Leviathan box. After receiving Barnabas's orders, Philip enters the Chosen Room and steals the Leviathan Box. Before he can escape the antique shop, Jeb shows up and stops him. Act I Jeb realizes he is taking the box to Barnabas. As he is about to attack him, there is a knock on the door. To Philip's relief it's an inspector named Lawrence Guthrie, who arrived in Collinsport to investigate the murders of Davenport and Paul. Lawrence and Jeb appear very suspicious of each other. Once Lawrence leaves, Jeb tells Philip he has decided not to kill him, but if he decides to betray him, Megan will suffer the consequences. Carolyn and Amy are in the drawing room at Collinwood. Carolyn becomes curious as to why Amy is drawing a Naga symbol. Moments later, Quentin walks in, frightening Amy. Carolyn tries to calm Amy down, but she still feels that he is the ghost who haunted Collinwood a year earlier. After a brief discussion, Quentin manages to convince Amy that he is not the same Quentin who tormented her in the past. On a pay phone somewhere in Collinsport, Lawrence asks someone to find out as much information as possible about Jeb. Act II Amy rushes to the antique shop to see Jeb, who tells her she is still frightened about Quentin. She tells him she had a dream where she was searching for David and ends up in Quentin's room. Quentin, as a ghost in his 19th century attire, appears to her and tells her she must not tell anyone about his room, especially Jeb. Jeb is curious about Amy's dream, but tells her he will deal with Quentin when the time comes. At Collinwood, Lawrence is asking Carolyn questions about the antique shop. Before they can begin talking about Jeb, the phone rings and it's Philip, who is wearing a Naga ring, and tells Lawrence he has new information to share with him. Act III Philip instructs Lawrence to meet him in the antique shop that night at 9pm, when Jeb and Megan will be gone. Lawrence arrives at the antique shop and Philip tells him he knows who killed Paul. But before they go to the police station, Philip tells him there is something he needs to see. Philip leads Lawrence to the Chosen Room and lets him go inside. As Lawrence walks around, he hears the sound of breathing and is killed by the Leviathan creature. Quentin goes to Collinwood to speak to Carolyn and confesses to her that Jeb killed her father and Davenport. Carolyn becomes very upset and demands proof, but before Quentin can explain, Jeb shows up and, panicked, tells her that Lawrence has been murdered, and that Philip has confessed to killing him, Paul, and Davenport. Memorable quotes : Quentin: There's nothing to be afraid of in my hand, just as there's nothing to be afraid of in me. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jarred Mickey as Lawrence Guthrie Background information and notes Production * Denise Nickerson returns to the cast after an absence of 33 episodes. * Closing credits scene: Antique shop landing, outside of chosen room. Story * This was the final appearance of Quentin's ghost and is one of only two episodes where Quentin's 1897 ghost has a speaking line, the other being 767, both of which were in the form of a dream sequence. * FLASHBACK: Amy remembers a dream she recently had about Quentin. ** This is one of only two instances, the other being in 767, when a dream sequence is shown as a flashback with the person who experienced remembering it as they tell it to another, rather than the sequence being played out as it happens for the individual. Both episodes were written by Violet Welles. * TIMELINE: Day 356 begins, and will end in 952. It was last night when Lawrence Guthrie met Jeb and Philip. 9pm: Guthire is killed. 10pm: Quentin arrives at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Philip talks to Inspector Guthrie on the phone, he says that Jeb has gone to "Collinsport," which doesn't make sense since the antique shop is in the middle of Collinsport. * A crew member can be seen to the left of the screen when Amy runs to Carolyn after Quentin enters the room. * The grandfather clock in the antique shop is now set to 9:00 (it has been set to a couple of different times before). In Act III, even though we've seen the clock before in this episode set at 9:00, the clock chimes 9:00. As well, this is the first time the clock has chimed--the time on the clock has always been stationary, suggesting that it is not operating. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 949 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 949 - The Last Days of the Guthrie Brothers Gallery ( }}) 949h.jpg|Leviathan Drawing 949n.jpg|Amy's Dream 949o.jpg|Quentin's Ghost Category:Dark Shadows episodes